teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 21
Episode 21: Forcing the DM to copypaste extra monster tokens This is the eighteenth episode of the "Heroes of Legend" campaign. The party, consisting then of Barkley, Vahlka, Olivia, Lucius, and Godfrey; accompanied by Deacon. * I'm not sure what happened at the beginning of this episode its been months???? We were in a tram at some point. * We decide to go talk to Valeana * Vahlka's symbol glowed: once again there's a Deephold prisoner nearby. We go investigate. * Wait, we think. We're already on our way to visit a high-level paladin of Bahamut. We know Kosith is likely the source of the glowing. Why don't we .... ask the paladin.....to help us fight the devil??? * The DM sighs because that's going to totally ruin the CR of the fight but it makes perfect sense to do that and Val would probably agree to help * Dex the DM copypastes some extra bone devil tokens onto the map because players are obnoxious * We get to the bahamut temple. "Hey Val" we ask. "Would you rather keep working on paperwork or would you rather help us crush some devils." Val looks at the camera and says "I'm a paladin, I hate paperwork." while the DM tries to figure out the new encounter CR. * Olivia asks Val to take a look at her weird Plot Item. Val does an arcana check but says she doesn't know. The box makes weird noises and Olivia says okay. Olivia doesn't particularly care for Val. * The party + Val go track down the source of the glow. They find Kosith struggling against a group of devils (Bone and Bearded) + tiefling (a wizard named Creed), two of which are trying to bind her into shackles. The fight takes place in a narrow alley of Tamvrien. This forces Val and Vahl, the melee fighters, into close combat with the monsters, while all the support classes stand behind Vahl and buff the ever loving shit out of her. Vahlka finally has a realization that these people she's fighting with are kind of her buddies, thanks to getting Deacon of Hope'd, Blessed, Aided, Inspired, and healed. I think she might have even gotten Enhance Abilitied here? Plus Cutting Words on enemy attacks and saving throws against her? Holy shit, she says, these people are way nicer to fight with than a lot of the drow. * We beat back all the devils except for Kosith, who was also fighting against the other devils. Kosith tried to "Harm" Vahlka while Vahlka laughed maniacally because....she's a paladin and immune to disease. * Kosith thinks oh shit and teleports away. Vahlka screams. * We're left to go through what little remains of the dead devils. Barkley takes some devil poison while Olivia frowns. She also finds a note for Creed (see DOCUMENTS!) * Vahlka actually praises the good work of her team - who didn't have to help her on her quest to capture Deephold prisoners, but did so anyway, and to great effect. Vahlka is bummed Kosith got away but pleased that they at least got to kill some devils, something a demon-worshipper like Vahlka can always appreciate. * The end NEXT EPISODE